happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called, "The Prehistory World". Plot (As everyone got teleported, everyone is teleported to the prehistory times of Club Penguin Island) *Gary: Wow. *Bambadee: Oh no. Where are we? *Mumble: Whoa, this place is a jungle. *Rookie: We're back in time. *Jet Pack Guy: Wonderful. It's a jungle out there. *Cake: Are you seeing what i'm seeing? *Awesome: Yes. *Gary: Gosh, that Time Trekker teleported us back in time. *Rookie: It's okay Gary. We will fix everything back and go back in time. *Gary: Well, my friends. This is the Prehistory Times. *Mumble: Wow. *Aunt Arctic: It seems like a jungle out there. *Rookie: It sure is. *Jet Pack Guy: We also have a mission to do. *Lovelace: Well, well, well. Feeling for a song yet? *Cadence: Yes. I love songs. Who want to play one? *Dancing Penguin: Me me me. I can do it. *Bambadee: How about "Walk the Dinosaur"? *Cadence: Yeah, let do that. *Gloria: We have the instruments around. *Miss Viola: Also, we have logs and stones to play. *Gary: Oh yeah, let rock and roll. *Lovelace: One, two, three. Boom! (The song "Walk the Dinosaur" by Was (Not Was) begin to play) *Club Penguin Chorus: Boom boom acka-lacka lacka boom Boom boom acka-lacka boom boom *Gloria: It was a night like this forty million years ago I lit a snowball, picked up a skua skull to go The sun was spitting fire, the sky was blue as ice I felt a little tired, so I watched the Talent Show And walked the dinosaur, I walked the dinosaur *The Chorus: Open the door, get on the floor Everybody walk the dinosaur Open the door, get on the floor Everybody walk the dinosaur Open the door, get on the floor Everybody walk the dinosaur Open the door, get on the floor Everybody walk the dinosaur *Seymour: I met you in a cave, you were painting polar bear I said I'd be your slave, follow wherever you go That night we split a rattlesnake and danced beneath the stars You fell asleep, I stayed awake and watched the passing cars And walked the dinosaur, I walked the dinosaur *G Billy, Petey K, Stompin' Bob and Franky: Open the door, get on the floor Everybody walk the dinosaur Open the door, get on the floor Everybody walk the dinosaur Open the door, get on the floor Everybody walk the dinosaur Open the door, get on the floor Everybody walk the dinosaur *Bambadee: One night I dreamed of Fishes You and I roasting gray fish In the Statue of Herbert P. Bear Rockhopper landed in a pirate ship Healed a couple of leapers and disappeared But where was his beard? *Lovelace: A shadow from the sky much too big to be a bird A screaming crashing noise louder than I've ever heard It looked like two big silver trees that somehow learned to soar Suddenly a summer breeze and a mighty lion's roar I smashed the dinosaur, I smashed the dinosaur *The Chorus: Open the door, get on the floor Everybody kill the dinosaur Open the door, get on the floor Everybody kill the dinosaur Open the door, get on the floor Everybody kill the dinosaur Open the door, get on the floor Everybody kill the dinosaur Repeat chorus 2 one time Boom boom acka-lacka lacka boom Boom boom acka-lacka boom boom (A T-Rex was roaring in the jungle as the song ends) *Bambadee: Whoa, did you all hear that? *Gary: Real dinosaurs. *Sven: Oh boy, i must keep a eye on the island. *Mumble: Come on, we have some discoveries to do. (In the jungle of the Prehistory Island) *Rookie: Wow, going on a quest make me a explorer. *Gary: Feels like it. *Aunt Arctic: We got some mysteries to do. *Mumble: Yeah, you can tell me what a dinosaur is. *Lovelace: We just sang a song of it. Maybe we could try it out on how dinosaurs roar. *Raul: They roar like the leopard seals from our home. *Sven: I see any birds from there. Are they? *Jet Pack Guy: No. That a pterosaur. *Sven: Oh. They are like clean birds around. *Mumble: So Bambadee, where are we going again? *Bambadee: To look for a dinosaur. It's prehistory man. *Gary: We all gotta study for the quest. *Mumble: Yep. Prehistory times. That alway what life is. (Two raptors spy on the group) *Raptor #1: What are these? *Raptor #2: I smell penguin. We must warn Zorry about this. *Raptor #1: Come on. This is an emergency. (Two raptor run off to warn Zory. At the pond.) *Bambadee: As you may see here, this is what life is about. *Gary: Did i see any crocodiles or alligators around? *Jet Pack Guy: No. When the meteor striked to our world, the dinosaurs went extinct. Some animals survived the extinction like crocodile or birds. *Gary: Many prehistoric birds. *Rookie: I'm feeling so lucky about this. *Erik: Oh boy, a pool. Can we go in. *Mumble: No Erik, the water is dirty. Some dinosaurs must have gotten there when they have to go pee pee. *Ramón: And someone must have pooped out. *Raul: Ah, poop jokes. *Rinaldo: Don't say that! *Raul: Hey, who are you calling don't? *Nestor: Guys, knock it off. *Lombardo: Yeah, you're wasting time now all because of this. *Jet Pack Guy: Guys, why do we have to do it like alway? *Ramón: Nothing. *Gary: I want to test out what the forest is like back in the days. *Rookie: I know. Follow me to the other side. (With the raptors, they headed to Zorry in the cave-like volcano) *Zorry: My boys, what brings you here. *Raptor #1: Zorry, you're not going to believe this. *Raptor #2: Penguins are on the land. *Zorry: Penguins.....i hate penguins. I will eat them for lunch and dinner. Soon, my plan will succeed before the extinction of the dinosaurs. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! (In the jungle and forest place) *Rookie: Wow, we sure have a jungle and a forest mix there. *Mumble: Looks shiny to me. *Ramón: I know how i feel. I wish there is snow. *Gary: Me too. The present time has a lot of snow. When i was a kid, we used to have a science class when we have to study about the dinosaurs. *Bambadee: That seem interesting to work with the scientists. *Gary: Yeah. Good old times Bambadee. *Alpha: I may want to spot something. *Delta: How about in the rocks? *Alpha: No. I saw a raptor running by. *Gary: A dinosaur. We found it. *Sven: We are right about this song. They are real. *Mumble: But we gotta keep discovering. *Bambadee: Mumble is right. We can do it together as a team. *Seymour: Now let's continue searching for other things. *Bambadee: Sure. Come on everyone. (As the group moves on, with Dinoy) *Dinoy: Gosh, i hate how i would walk by myself to the lair. (Fary the Pteranodon appear and fly with Dinoy) *Dinoy: Fary? What are you doing here? *Fary: Oh hi Dinoy. I didn't know you were traveling alone. So i decided to join along with you. *Dinoy: Fine. You join me. But we got to keep following together. You know the drift? *Fary: Yes. You have seen earthquakes, cracks and many more from the continent. *Dinoy: Got it. You and me together. Let's go. *Fary: Oh boy. Yes! I decided to join the fun. *Dinoy: Fine. (Back with the group, the penguins are looking at a cliff) *Ramón: Wow, it's so tall. *Mumble: That sound like it. *Bambadee: How are we gonna get up? *Gary: Like rock climbing, we will have to climb. *Jet Pack Guy: That's rock climbing. It's a game from my childhood. *Gary: Wow, you made have a good memory. *Jet Pack Guy: Thank you. *Sven: I am a puffin and i can fly up in the sky. *Lovelace: Sven, you must wait for us. *Sven: Huh? Can you guys climb? *Mumble: Yes. We will climb with you. *Bambadee: Come on everyone, together. *Aunt Arcitc: I'll hold the puffles. *Bambadee: Let's go. Adventure time. *Raul: Yes. I love adventures. (The background song "On Top of the World" by Imagine Dragons begin to play. The penguins climb on the cliff in order to get to the top of the forest and jungle. Sven is searching for rocks around the lake.) *Sven: Any rocks from there? No. (Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo look for food on the trees) *Ramón: I'm stuffed. Where could we eat at? *Raul: Ramón, we haven't ate yet. Don't lie to us. *Rinaldo: Hey guys, how about this mango? *Nestor: A pear. *Lombardo: And a fruit. *Ramón: That's a apple, a fruit. *Lombardo: Oh. (Bambadee, Gary, Rookie, Rory and Jet Pack Guy climb on the rocks and went into a crystal cave) *Bambadee: Whoa. *Gary: Incredible. *Will: *in Gary's coat* My eyes make me shine. *Bill: *in Gary's coat* Sweet. The power of the god to the light of the swarm. (Gloria search for fish in the clean pond and same with Terry) *Terry: Have you seen any fish? *Gloria: No Terry. Keep looking. *Terry: Ok. (In the dirt pile) *Aunt Arctic: What if i look for fossils around? *Dot: Just dig for them. *Puffle Handler: There's no big deal on that. *Aunt Arctic: Ok. (Bambadee, Mumble, Ramón, Lovelace and Sven climbed on the rocks to view the whole island from the top) *Bambadee: Wow. *Mumble: Awesome. *Ramón: It sure is a jungle. *Lovelace: It's larger than the island from the present day. *Sven: Safe and sound. *Bambadee: Oh yeah. Very cool. *Mumble: We are on the top of the world. *Ramón: That's a cliff my dear Tallboy. *Mumble: Oh. *Lovelace: Let's go back down. *Bambadee: Sure. (Everyone went back down. In the lake.) *Erik: I wish we can pass though. *Bo: Yeah, i know we can jump. *Atticus: I'm soft and hard. We should jump by the rocks. *Ashley: Yeah, that a good idea. *Lauren: Here we go. (Erik, Boadicea, Atticus, Ashley and Lauren jump on the rocks and made it to the other side) *Erik: Made it. *Bo: Let's go my man. *Erik: Sure. (Everyone joined back together as a group as the song ended. In the jungle.) *Bambadee: How was the search? *Mumble: Pretty cool. *Nestor: It seems like it. *Ramón: Yeah, i know we gotta stay together and be with the group. *Raul: Have you seen any place around here you guys? *Gary: No. *Aunt Arctic: Where? *Rory: I'll be looking for something. *Gary: Have anyone found the city? *Mumble: What city? *Lovelace: There's no city in prehistory. Are you crazy? *Gary: No. What is wrong with this place? *Bambadee: Pssstt....Sven. Go see if the town is around. *Sven: Yes my friend. I'm going in. *Bambadee: Make sure you call everyone and it's us. Not the strangers. *Sven: Yes sir. *search for a place and found Stony Town* Hey guys, i found a place to your straight. *Jet Pack Guy: Oh really? *Bambadee: Everyone this way! *Noah: Okay, we're going. *Gary: Oh my, we found Stony Town. (At Stony Town) *Mumble: Wow, i didn't know that this place has a town. *Gary: It's prehistory. Dawn of the time. *Bambadee: Cool. *Ramón: Great as well. *Lombardo: We also have more places to discover. *Raul: Yep. That's our job. *Rookie: Come on everyone, more places need to be found. (In the places of the prehistory island) *Gloria: All i can see is something smelly. *Maurice: My baby girl, be careful. That's a dinosaur egg on the sand. *Rookie: Well, they dig for treasure. *Maurice: Oh, it's like a beach from diging things up. *Memphis: Hey guys, check this out. *Maurice: Memphis, what are you doing? *Memphis: Nothing, take a look at this. (Memphis and Maurice discover a abandon water pool and lake hybird with rides and jacuzzis) *Michelle: Boys, where are you going? *Gloria: Dad, i don't think the pool will be safe for you. *Maurice: Gloria, come on. Jump in the water. *jump in the pool* *Gloria: Dad! *Memphis: Here i go! *jump in the pool* *Ramón: Hey guys! The pool is open! *Penguin Species: *cheer and jump in the pool* *Gloria: Everyone! *Noah: Gloria, come on. The Summer Party is here very early. *Gloria: But, Summer is not til the beginning of June. *Noah: That's mating season girl. Come on, let's go. *jump with his elders to the pool* *Gloria: Fine. *jump in the pool* *Sven: Guys, i'll go get the fruits for all of you. *Lovelace: Let's go and do a smoothie smash. (In the water pool, Gloria was swimming, reacting that she loves it) *Gloria: I love it! It's even warmer than the one from our home. *swim up* Woo! (The song "Grazing in the Grass" by Hugh Masekela plays, performed by Gloria) *Gloria: Oh, whoa whoa whoa Sure is mellow grazin' in the grass *The Chorus: Grazin' in the grass, yes, it's a gas baby, can you tap it? *Gloria: What a trip just watchin' as the world goes past. *The Chorus: Grazin' in the grass, yes, it's a gas baby, can you tap it? *Gloria: There are so many groovy things to see while grazin' in the grass. *The Chorus: Grazin' in the grass, yes, it's a gas baby, can you tap it? *Gloria: Flowers with colors for makin' everything out of sight in the grass. *The Chorus: Grazin' in the grass, yes, it's a gas baby, can you tap it? *Raul: Here we go! *jump in the pool* *Michelle: The sun beaming down between the leaves. *The Chorus: Grazin' in the grass, yes, it's a gas baby, can you tap it? *Mary: And the birds dartin' in and out of the trees. *The Chorus: Grazin' in the grass, yes, it's a gas baby, can you tap it? *Lombardo: Yeah, yeah. *Gloria: Everything here is so clear, you can see it And everything here is so near, you can feel it And it's real, so real, so real, so real, so real, so real Can you tap it? *The Chorus: I can tap it, he can tap it, she can tap it We can tap it, they can tap it, you can tap it Oh let's tap it Can you tap it, baby? I can tap it, he can tap it, she can tap it We can tap it, they can tap it, you can tap it Oh let's tap it Can you tap it, baby? I can tap it, he can tap it, she can tap it We can tap it, baby, everybody, tap it (let's tap it) I can tap it, he can tap it, she can tap it We can tap it, baby, everybody, tap it (let's tap it) Can you tap it, baby? *Norma Jean: The sun beaming down between the leaves And the birds dartin' in and out of the trees *The Chorus: Everything here is so clear, you can see it And everything here is so near, you can feel it And it's real, so real, so real, so real, so real, so real Can you tap it? Oh yeah (Lovelace and Sven arrive with the smoothies) *Lovelace: Free smoothies are for everyone! *Everyone: *cheers* *Sven: Get your free drinks too. It's a philosophy to everyone. No worries at all. *The Chorus: I can tap it, he can tap it, she can tap it We can tap it, they can tap it, you can tap it Oh let's tap it Can you tap it, baby? I can tap it, he can tap it, she can tap it We can tap it, they can tap it, you can tap it Oh let's tap it Can you tap it, baby? I can tap it, he can tap it, she can tap it We can tap it, they can tap it, you can tap it Oh let's tap it Can you tap it, baby? I can tap it, he can tap it, she can tap it We can tap it, they can tap it, you can tap it Oh let's tap it Can you tap it, baby? *Mary: I can tap it, he can tap it, she can tap it We can tap it, baby, everybody tap it! *Everyone: *cheers* (The song end) *Noah: What a smoothie. This is the best song ever in ages. 30 years of music. *Memphis: Well, it has been a year since we went into the pool. *Maurice: Yep. *Ramón: Now that's awesome. (At the Big Water Place) *Mumble: Lava and Water together. Right? *Bambadee: Yes. I can feel it. *Mumble: Strange. *Rookie: This was my vacation spot. To feel warm. *Mumble: Okay. *Gary: Hey guys, what did i found? *Mumble: Fish? *Gary: No. I found gems. I never found those things before. *Rookie: They must be from a meteor or something. I wonder if there is a Club Penguin Island in the future. *Gary: I guess so. Robots may have to take care of the penguins. He he. *Mumble: The gems look purple. Right? *Gary: Yes. They are purple. I learned this from my science class in middle school. *Mumble: My school is alway elementary. We all have to sing our heartsongs when we were kids. *Gary: Cool. *Mumble: Everyone didn't like me there. They all call me weird and unfunny. *Rookie: Wait up. We must stay together as a group. *Bambadee: Yeah, i told you about this. (The sunset was going down as everyone is back together) *Aunt Arctic: Guys, is there something to eat? *Bambadee: No. Dinner is ready to come. What are we gonna do? *Gary: How about.........Um............Yum Yum! *Mumble: Yum Yum? *Gary: Yes. This is the place we're going too. We are ready to eat dinner and see what on the menu. *Ramón: I hope we have frozen dinners. *Jet Pack Guy: No. We're not eating any frozen dinners. Any fish around? *Gloria: No. We're trying. *Rookie: Then come inside. Don't be shy. *Dot: I'll cook something up for you. (Inside Yum Yum) *Noah: Wow, i didn't expect to see this coming. *Mumble: This place is wonderful. Are we going to fit in? *Bambadee: We'll try. *Gary: On the menu, we have Item #1: Deep fried banana. Item #2: Tyranno Burger. Item #3: Ptero Pizza. Item #4: Tricera Salad and Item #5: Coconut Smoothie. *Rinaldo: Who ever eat salad? *Bambadee: Do they come from leafs? *Gary: Most of them. They out tiny little carrots too as well. *Cadence: If i was a monkey, i would eat deep fried bananas. *Rookie: All of the caveguins made this up. Many years ago. *Jet Pack Guy: I see nothing but junk. *Ramón: Let me check something in the kitchen. *Raul: Be careful Ramón, we're coming with you. *Rinaldo: I hope i don't see a dead animal body in the kitchen. (In the kitchen) *Nestor: This is what the kitchen is like in Prehistory times. *Ramón: Yeah. Let's check and see something light. *Lombardo: Check in the freezer. (In the freezer, they open up a pack of uncooked chicken bites) *Raul: Chicken? *Rinaldo: They like to call it Chicken Strips and Chicken Fingers. *Raul: Ooooooooh. I'm a chicken with fingers. *Rinaldo: Stop it! *Nestor and Lombardo: *laughs* *Ramón: *act like a chicken* Clock clock clock! *Rinaldo: I'm making something special for everyone. (In the cook section, Rinaldo started to cook up chicken as he fry them to the lava) *Rinaldo: Ooh. Hot! *Ramón: Be careful! This is what you learned in cooking class as a chick. *Rinaldo: *put sauce on the chicken bites* Well, i try. *Raul: Seeds? *Nestor: Chinese? *Rinaldo: Chinese? Are you a chinstrap penguin? *Nestor: No. Why mocking everyone? *Raul: Guys, let not fight in front of the scene and let's get cooking. *Rinaldo: Fine, you win. Now we're gonna cook. *Lombardo: Let's fry this thing up. (Ramón, Raul, Rinaldo, Nestor and Lombardo cook up the Sesame Chicken with seeds until they cook it in the lava) *Ramón: We are finally done. *Raul: Uh Ramón. All of the chicken are in the lava. All of them. *Ramón: WHAT?! (The lava pops out and all of the sesame chickens break the food wall as everyone shocked at them) *Bambadee: What? *Rookie: Food! *Ramón: *pop out of the sesame chicken pile* Dinner is served. *Everyone: *cheers* *Mumble: Wow. These things are round. Awesome. *Rinaldo: Taste like fried eggs and fish. *Jet Pack Guy: Forget the menu, this taste very well. *Rookie: This is better than school cafeteria food. *Dot: I love chinese food. How did they make it? *Gary: Looks sharp. I call it sesame chicken. *Dot: Awesome. *Gloria: 10 out of 10. *Sven: I love it. It look like a rock. *Lovelace: I fell the same. *Will: *on the floor* Wow. Taste like a leopard seal butt. *Bill: *on the floor* Crunchy. *Bambadee: I love everything about chinese. Right Maurice? *Maurice: Yes. Ramón is the master of cooking. *Rinaldo: We are the cooking masters. *The Amigos: We Got It! *Mumble: Thank you guys are making this out. *Carmen: My love, you did it. *Ramón: I sure did. (At night, Dinoy and Fary are ready to go to sleep) *Dinoy: Goodnight Fary. *Fary: Goodnight Dinoy. Tomorrow it will be another day. *Dinoy: Yeah. I love sleepovers. (As they went to sleep, back at Yum Yum) *Bambadee: Goodnight everyone. *Mumble: Goodnight. *Noah: At last, a sleeping spot. *Erik: What a great day. *Atticus: Yes. We have all the fun there. *Gary: I hope we can get back home by morning. *Rookie: Yep. I ate too much. *Nestor: Me too. Tomorrow, training. *Ramón: Okay guys, sleep. *Rinaldo: We know already. (As everyone sleep, caveguin hunters discover the present day penguins at Yum Yum in the jungle) *Male Caveguin Hunter #1: Sir, present day penguins are at the Yum Yum place. *Female Caveguin Hunter #1: They're here. Strangers... *Male Caveguin Hunter #2: We have to warn Dinoy about this. Maybe they can help to stop Zorry, our arch-nemesis. *Female Caveguin Hunter #2: Yes. He need friends to stop the bad raptors. Even a bad evil looking T-Rex. *Male Caveguin Hunter #3: Yeah. Zorry will be crushed by tomorrow. *Female Caveguin Hunter #3: Yes. We might send a few real penguins to help. *Male Caveguin Hunter #1: I know. Everyone back to the village. (The hunters returned quicky to the village) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 (Chapter 4) Previous: Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover 2 (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions